wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Geralt
t t Geralt - oficjalnie''' Geralt z Rivii, przez driady i elfy nazywany ''Gwynbleidd'' [czyt. głynblejd] (Starsza Mowa: "Biały Wilk"), zwany także '''Rzeźnikiem z Blaviken; Wiedźminwiedźmin, główny bohater książek i opowiadań Andrzeja Sapkowskiego. Historia Geralt był dzieckiem czarodziejki Visenny oraz (prawdopodobnie) wojownika imieniem Korin (bohaterów opowiadania Droga, z której się nie wraca). Krótko po narodzinach matka podrzuciła go do Wiedźmińskiego Siedliszcza - Kaer Morhen, gdzie miał przejść wiedźmińskie szkolenie. Standardowe mutacje, między innymi Próbę Traw, którą przeżywało średnio czwórka na dziesięcioro dzieci, przeszedł zaskakująco dobrze, więc jako jednego z niewielu wybrano go do dodatkowych eksperymentów. Był jedynym, który te eksperymenty przeżył. Okupił to jednak całkowitym zanikiem pigmentu włosów, czego efektem był jego najbardziej charakterystyczny znak rozpoznawczy - mlecznobiałe włosy. Dzięki mutacjom uzyskał praktycznie nadludzkie możliwości fizyczne i psychiczne (w tym zwiększony refleks, szybkość, siłę, świetnie adaptujący się wzrok, czy bardziej czuły słuch). Po ukończeniu wiedźmińskiego szkolenia Geralt ruszył w świat jako najemny łowca potworów, przeżywając liczne przygody. Znaczenie w Sadze right|150px|Geralt na grafice koncepcyjnej do gry Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Geralt jest głównym bohaterem sagi wiedźmińskiej . Saga opisuje zawiłe losy Geralta, który na mocy prawa niespodzianki powiązał się przeznaczeniem z Ciri - tajemniczym dzieckiem, Lwiątkiem z Cintry. Ich przygody, a także wielu innych napotkanych przez nich postaci, mają miejsce w czasie wielkiej inwazji Cesarstwa Nilfgaardu na Królestwa Północne. Poza trudnościami jakie napotyka na swojej drodze, wiążąc się z czarodziejką Yennefer, Geralt bierze udział w bezwzględnej grze wywiadów wojskowych. Chcąc chronić zarówno siebie, jak i swoich przyjaciół, Wiedźmin stara się na przekór wszystkim zachować neutralność w ogarniętym wojną świecie. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem był bard Jaskier, a kochanką i miłością życia czarodziejka Yennefer. Dane z książek Sapkowskiego right|130px|Geralt w filmie right|250px|Geralt w pierwszej części gry "Wiedźmin" right|250px|Geralt w grze komputerowej "Wiedźmin 2" Zabójcy królów Dane z pozostałych źródeł W filmie i w serialu w rolę Geralta wcielił się Michał Żebrowski. Małego Geralta zagrał Maciej Łagodziński. W grze Wiedźmin głosu Geraltowi użyczył Jacek Rozenek. Geralt jest również głównym bohaterem wielu przygód stworzonych do gry komputerowej "Wiedzmin" w edytorze Djinni z Edycji Rozszerzonej, chociaż nie wszystkich. Przykładem może byc "Pamiętnik Janka", gdzie gracz steruje tytułowym utopcem Jankiem, jednak i tu Geralt wtrąca swoje trzy grosze, gdyż aby ukończyc przygodę, trzeba Białego Wilka zabic. Drugorzędną rolę odgrywa także w machinimie Bukaj Ksum stworzonej w edytorze cut-scenek w Djinni - pojawia się tam w migawkach z przygody "Król Żebraków np. w trakcie walki z iluzjami tytułowego bohatera. W przygodzie "Rozdroża" do jego modelu postaci dodano opaskę na czole. Ciekawostki * Geralt, jako pozbawiona pochodzenia sierota, chciał z początku przedstawiać się jako Geralt Roger Eryk du Haute-Bellegarde. Dopiero Vesemir uświadomił mu, że to "śmieszne, pretensjonalne i kretyńskie". Ostatecznie nadał sobie przydomek "Geralt z Rivii". Nauczył się nawet naśladować rivski akcent, * Swoje włosy utrzymywał w szyku za pomocą opaski (narzekał, gdy Yennefer zabroniła mu noszenia jej podczas balu), * Mutacja naczyń krwionośnych uniemożliwia Geraltowi rumienienie się, co uznał za bardzo przydatne w niektórych momentach, * Geralt, swoje białe włosy również zawdzięcza mutacji. To ona pozbawiła go barwnika, czyniąc jego włosy białe niczym fisstech. * Za Geraltem nie przepadały koty, typową ich reakcją na widok Wiedźmina była ucieczka, * W ostatniej scenie "Chrztu ognia" Geralt, w nagrodę za zasługi podczas bitwy z Nilfgardczykami, otrzymał od Meve - królowej Rivii i Lyrii - tytuł szlachecki. Od tej pory mógł siebie nazywać Geraltem z Rivii, zgodnie z prawdą. * Ciri w trakcie transu przepowiedziała, że jej opiekun zginie od trzech zębów. Jak się okazało, były to widły. * Podczas uczty u Królowej Calanthe, Geralt przybrał imię Ravix z Czteroroga, * Chcąc dostać się do ludzi Słowika, Geralt, podając się za własnego zabójcę, oddał swój wiedźmiński medalion Schirrú, który chciał dowodu śmierci wiedźmina. Półelf niedługo potem ginie spalony w Wiklinowej Babie, a wraz z nim przepada znak cechowy wiedźmina, * Po utracie wiedźmińskiego medalionu, Geralt otrzymał nowy, wykonany dla niego przez Fringillę Vigo, choć nie działał identycznie jak oryginał, miał inne, dodatkowe właściwości - z jego pomocą wiedźmin stworzył iluzję, na którą dał się nabrać potwór z winnicy w Toussaint, a także Vilgefortz, * Pod koniec książki, Geralt otrzymał od Cirilli medalion wilka po pokonaniu Bonharta * Dwie osoby pokonały Geralta w pojedynku. Tymi osobami byli Vilgefortz z Roggeveen i Letho z Gulety * Geralt miał romans z Triss Merigold, * W grze Wiedźmin Adda Biała ma lekką obsesję na jego punkcie, * Driady i Elfy nazywają go też Gwynbleidd, co ciekawe w języku walijskim biały wilk to blaid gwyn, * Spędził kilka "miłych" chwil w objęciach, poległej w Bitwie o Wzgórze Sodden, czarodziejki Lytty Neyd, * Mimo, że był wiedźminem, Geraltowi udało się zawrzec kilka szczerych i serdecznych przyjaźni, miał także wielu antagonistów chociażby ze względu mutacji, * Geralt każdego swego konia nazywał "Płotka". Przyznał Jaskrowi, że nigdy nie miał konia o innym imieniu. * Książka nie podaje wieku Geralta. Wiemy jednak, że został stworzony w Kaer Morhen, w którym (wiemy to z innych źródeł ) nie przeprowadza się próby traw (którą przeszedł pomyślnie) od ponad stu lat. W sadze znajdujemy dowody na "starość" Geralta chociażby w III części "Krew elfów " podczas walki z Żagnicą , twierdząc iż jest na to wszystko za stary" * Był sceptycznie nastawiony do świata, problemów i ludzi go otaczających. Głównie dlatego, iż wszystko tłumaczył to poprzez mutację oraz anachroniczność i niezdolność zaakceptowania nowych praw rządzących tym światem. *Najwięksi wrogowie Geralta: czarodziej Vilgefortz z Roggeveen i wiedźmin Letho z Gulety mogli przy pierwszym pojedynku z Białym Wilkiem bez problemu go zabić. Nie uczynili tego ze względu na pewien sentyment, który czuli do Geralta. Vilgefortz przepłacił za to życiem przy następnym spotkaniu z wiedźminem. Letho mógł przepłacić to swoim życiem (zależy to od wyboru gracza w''' Wiedźminie 2'). * W Caed Myrkvid bełt rozorał mu ucho. Gdy później Geralt poprosił Milve by zobaczyła co się stało z jego uchem, ta swierdziła, że jest urwane. W grze Geralt nie ma śladu po wspomnianym bełcie. Galeria Film Geralt.JPG|Maciej Łagodziński jako mały Geralt Geralt_z_filmu.jpg|Michał Żebrowski jako Geralt Witcher.jpg|Geralt w pełnym rysztunku Geralt na Płotce.jpg|Geralt na Płotce YoungGeralt&wolf.png|Mały Geralt i biały wilk Żebrorender2.png Komiksy geraltracjastanu.jpg|Geralt w komiksie "Racja stanu" Gra Wiedźmin Geralt_nowy_model.JPG Geralt_w_witcher_1.png the_witcher_by_blackassassin999-d3h6qzb.jpg wiedzmin.jpg|Geralt z srebrnym mieczem Geraltnewmodelriseofthewhitewolf.png|Geralt w modyfikacji Wiedźmin: Powrót Białego Wilka Geraltcross.jpg|Nowy model postci Geralta w ciężkiej zbroi skórzanej w przygodzie "Rozdroża" - screen z gry Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Geralt xbox.png Geralt_w_witcher_2.png Geralttw2.jpg Geraltisheala.jpg Geralt_feat._roche_&_triss.jpg Geraltnfilippaeyesless.jpg|Geralt i Filippa 228px-W012a.jpg|Geralt,Triss i Cedrik geralt finisher 1.png|Finisher Geralt walka 1.png finisher utopiec.png Grupowy Finisher 2.png geraltyw2, 1.png|Geralt w wiedźmine 2 Geraltlavalette.jpg Geraltvernon&triss.jpg Saskia&geralt.jpg Iorweth&jaskier.jpg WGeralt.jpg|Geralt w trailerze "Poznaj fabułę gry Wiedźmin" Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Image:Witcher3Geralt.png Witcher3-17.jpg Inne geralt_of_rivia_sketch_by_justanor-d2xoked.jpg geralt_by_justanor-d2xj1s9.jpg 1309774574622.jpg|Geralt na okładce hiszpańskiego wydania 'Ostatniego życzenia' tumblr_m68i3u90qg1qd9agio1_500.jpg tumblr_m5sbv8Maw31rx6fg1o1_500.jpg Geralt2.jpg|'GERALT''', grafika: Patacat, część ilustracji rozdziału 5 - Chrzest ognia tumblr_malmbvP00k1rsd8m7o1_500.png Obraz nad łóżko 2.png Obraz nad łóżko 8.jpg Obraz nad łóżko 5.jpg Obraz na.png 9019.jpg 4_1293721831.jpg 1010531_575385972484188_587477559_n.jpg The witcher kiss by serukian-d55nh2a.png|Geralt z Triss w ogrodzie Róż Pamięci a_witcher_for_christmas_by_nyka-d35wun0.png a_witcher_for_christmas_by_nyka-d35wun0.png beznazwy.png 635065660522868547.jpg Geralt_of_Rivia_fan_art_by_Tsabo6.jpg Zobacz także * Wiedźmin * Płotka cs:Geralt z Rivie de:Geralt von Riva el:Geralt of Rivia en:Geralt of Rivia es:Geralt de Rivia fr:Geralt de Riv hu:Ríviai Geralt it:Geralt di Rivia lt:Geraltas ru:Геральт sk:Geralt z Rivie sr:Гералт од Ривие sv:Geralt av Rivia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wiedźmini Kategoria:Postacie w opowiadaniach Kategoria:Postacie z powieści Kategoria:Postacie w filmie i serialu Kategoria:Postacie w komiksie Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin I Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin II: Zabójcy Królów Kategoria:Postacie w grze Wiedźmin 3